High on Love and Laughing Gas
by randomklainer
Summary: Confession!fic. Ryder takes Jake to the dentist. High on laughing gas, Jake's feelings finally come out.


**Prompt (from Toxic Topaz): Confession!Fic where Ryder takes Jake to get his wisdom teeth pulled and he sits with him aand Jake is on laughing gas and he's all "Weee Ryder you're so cute" and he admits to Ryder that he likes him and Ryder's just all happy and laughing about it.**

**This was too cute to not write. Hopefully I did it justice.**

**I don't really know too much about the effects of laughing gas, or what the tooth removal process would involve, so please just go with it.**

**The great thing about writing fanfiction is that I get to explore different writing techniques. Normally I write in third person, but I decided to have a go at writing in first. So let me know how you think I did, especially if you've read some of my other work (so you've got something to compare it to).**

The moment I enter English class I spot Jake, already sitting at our table. His head is buried in his arms on the desk.

'Hey,' I greet as I sit down. Jake just groans in response. 'What's wrong?' I can't help but place a gentle hand on his back.

'Toothache,' he mumbles in reply.

'Have you been to the dentist?'

'Yea.' He tilts his head towards me. 'I have another appointment this afternoon. Getting a wisdom tooth out.'

I grimace in sympathy. I had one out last year, and it was not fun. 'Your mom taking time off work?' She's never home in the afternoons. Not on Wednesdays.

'Nah. Have to go by myself.' He pauses for a moment, face screwed up in pain. 'I hate the dentist.'

And I hate seeing him upset. I can't bear the thought of him going on his own. 'Want me to come with?'

He instantly perks up, his head suddenly able to support its own weight. 'Would you?'

'Yea, if you want me to.'

Xxx

So now I'm sitting in a dentist's office, next to Jake who already has my hand in a vicelike grip. They've just given him the laughing gas.

I feel a single nail dig into the back of my hand. 'Y'know, they haven't actually started yet baby.' The word slips out, a direct result of the protectiveness I'm feeling.

'M not a baby.' He's pouting adorably, but he lets go anyway. Instead, he starts stroking my arm, as if it's a cat. I figure it's best not to say anything.

The moment he's asked to open his mouth, Jake's hand is back in mine. He's clenching it painfully, but I ignore it, using my other hand to smooth over the back of his. Reassuring. He's watching me, trying to focus on me, instead of what they're doing. I make sure to keep eye contact, giving him an anchor to hold onto. It saves me from seeing the blood as well.

Eventually, they finish. I know that Jake felt some of it. Occasionally, he would give my hand an extra squeeze, a strained noise coming out of his mouth. He seems relieved it's over now, half of his mouth managing to form a smile.

When he rinses his mouth and spits, pink liquid dribbles over his bottom lip. He doesn't seem to notice, probably can't feel it there. He looks over to me as I take hold of his bib, watches me while I wipe his face clean. His lip catches under my thumb, gets tugged to the side slightly. I can feel just how soft and full it is.

As I smooth his bib back down, I look away, uncomfortable. The next moment, Jake's patting clumsily at my cheek. 'You're cute,' he tells me.

'Thanks.' It comes out garbled, Jake's finger somehow becoming caught in the side of my mouth.

He laughs. 'Look, it's a fishhook. I caught a Ryder fish.' He continues to giggle while the assistant dresses his wound. I'm surprised he doesn't bite her finger, but she doesn't seem concerned. She just laughs along with him. 'You're nice,' he tells her when she's finished. 'But not as nice as Ryder.'

She just nods in agreement, eyes watching the way Jake squeezes my bicep. I turn back to Jake before she can say anything awkward.

'Come on buddy. Time to get you home.' Apparently he needs me to support his weight, but eventually we get him up out of the chair. I lead him out through the waiting room.

He still has a hold on my upper arm, both hands running over it now, squeezing and massaging. 'I like your muscles,' he announces in a too loud voice. I feel everyone turn to stare. I just guide him out the front door, relieved we don't have to stop off to pay the bill.

When we reach the car, I try to support Jake with one arm, while attempting to open the passenger door with the other. He tugs at my arm. 'No, I want to sit in the back.'

'Ok.' I know better than to argue, so I just help to lower him into the seat.

The moment that he's sitting, he's scooting over, patting the space next to him. 'Come sit.'

'Jake, we need to get home.'

He shakes his head in response. 'We can wait a while.' He pats the seat more firmly. I obey, closing the door behind me.

He's so full of energy, and I can't help but smile at him. He pokes at the crease next to my mouth. 'You have a pretty dimple.' He leaves his finger there, but he keeps talking. 'And pretty eyes. And pretty hair. And pretty arms.' He thinks for a moment, hand dropping to his lap. 'You're just really pretty.'

I duck my head in embarrassment. When I look back up, his lips are an exaggerated pout, and he's leaning forward. As much as I want to kiss him, I force myself to pull back.

'Jake, what are you doing?'

'I wuv you,' he replies, as if it's the most obvious explanation ever.

I need to buy myself more time. 'Wuv, eh? Is that like love?'

'Yea, except it's more awesomer.' His excitement quickly turns serious. 'Do you wuv me too?'

'Of course.' Heck, I think, I might even love you.

He starts to lean forward again. His hand has already sneaked its way onto my shoulder.

'Jake, why are you trying to kiss me?' I keep my tone gentle.

'Because that's what people do when they're in love.' His face is directly in front of mine as he says it. Before I have time to think, his lips are on mine. Briefly, I wonder if this is bad, kissing him while he's like this, if I'm taking advantage of him. I excuse it with the fact that he initiated it.

At first, Jake doesn't move his lips at all. He just holds his head steady, and leaves the work up to me. It's a little frustrating, the fact that he's not doing anything, but at least he has a hand in my hair. After a few long moments, he does get involved though. It's messy. His tongue moves out of time with his lips. The skin around my mouth gets more attention than my actual mouth. His teeth catch my lip painfully, making my eyes water. It's sloppy, overenthusiastic, and just too much.

After a while, Jake pulls away. He looks down at me; I realise I'm leaning back against the door. 'Why aren't you kissing me back?' He seems hurt.

'I am.'

'Really? I can't feel it.' He thinks for a moment. 'Can you feel me kissing you?'

I decide not to explain about the pain relief. 'Yea.' I smile awkwardly. 'It's kinda messy.'

'Oh, I'm sorry.' He goes quiet and still for a moment. 'Can you maybe just kiss me then?'

'But you can't feel it.'

'I know. I can taste you though. And I know you're right there. So it's almost as good.'

I agree, unable to refuse him anything. He falls forward happily, leaning all his weight on my shoulders. I join our lips carefully, my tongue darting out to touch his lip. He doesn't feel it, doesn't open his mouth. It makes it hard, but I continue to kiss him anyway, hoping it's doing something for him. I don't have much hope though, there aren't many taste buds on the lips. The awkward movements of Jake's mouth mean that I'm not really enjoying it either.

I pull away. Jake whines, 'What are you doing?'

I lean forward to whisper in his ear. 'I have a better idea.' I move my head down, sucking his earlobe into my mouth. He can feel that; he moans. I continue on, tongue dipping into the hollow behind his ear. His hips twitch slightly in my hands. I attach my lips to the underside of his jaw, applying pressure. Jake's enjoying this now. He fills the silence with little noises; soft mewls and nonsensical ramblings. I dimly wonder how much of it is pleasure and how much of it is the drugs.

Eventually, Jake pulls away, tries to sit himself upright. 'Ryder, 'm sleepy.'

'Should we go home?' He just nods in agreement. 'Do you want to sit in the front?'

He thinks for a moment. 'That depends. Can I hold your hand?'

I watch him carefully, matching his level of seriousness. 'Of course.'

Once we're both settled in the front, and I'm pulling the car away, Jake squeezes my hand. 'Ryder, will you be my boyfriend?'

I glance over at him. 'Ask me again tomorrow, and I promise the answer will be yes.'


End file.
